IDTTM
by Miko in training
Summary: yes these letters mean something... you find out in the first chapter infact. a girl is sent to Alvin, Simon, and theodore by some means, to know more your just going to have to read.. enjoy and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**My god do I need to stop! I just thought of a new story…. Someone stop me!**

**Alvin: Hold her down! Don't let her near the computer!**

***Chipmunks from all over come at her.***

**Miko: *Throws nuts in other direction.* ok…. Um… here you go I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks… or the Chipettes.**

Chapter 1: The Encounter.

A young girl about 11 or 12 walked into her friend Gus's basement where he had all kinds of lab bottles and liquids and computers all over the place. You see Gus was one of those super geniuses that finished collage by the age of 10 or so. He actually finished at age 9 so you can saw yeah he's one of the bigger ones.

"Hey Gus… what are you working on this time?" The girl asked walking over to him after shutting the door behind her.

"A inter dimensional time travel device. How are you doing with trying to get that guy to notice you?" Gus asked in a concentrated tone. His voice wasn't wheezy like one would expect but it was very calm and soothing. She and Gus have been friends since 1st grade. It was in 3rd that they learned he was a super genius and was sent to that smart school then to high school and college (_AN-meaning he was seven when he was named super genius_).

"No such luck. So this is supposed to send people threw time and space?" the girl asked looking at the weird device.

"No, to another dimension, you see there are other dimensions connected to our own. Such as a world where you are fat, a slob, indecent, arrogant…" She cut him off. "I get it Gus. Another dimension where you are the dumbest person alive and where I am the genius."

"Precisely, now all I need to do is connect this wire to the platform and it should be all set." Gus went over to a metal square platform where a faint glow was coming from the sides of it. Like it was something from a Sci-Fi movie or something.

After a few minutes he was back to his laptop and typing something onto his computer. "What are you doing now?" the girl asked looking over his shoulder at the screen.

"I'm putting in coordinates to transport this cockroach threw the machine and back in 1 minutes time. If it doesn't come back then I know that something went wrong with my calculations and I need to start over." Gus said as he finished typing and put the roach on the plat form.

He quickly ran back over and hit the enter key on his keyboard. In a flash of lights and sounds the machine started up and in a second it ended. The roach was gone and a timer on the computer was counting down.

"Now the real test begins." Gus said watching the machine.

They waited there till the time hit two when the machine once again started spitting out light like it was lightning. When it ended, on the platform was the same roach as before, completely unharmed.

"Gus it worked! It really worked!" The girl said excitedly.

"On an insect yes but what about a warm blooded animal?" Gus asked. "There are still many tests to be done."

So they went to work, about half way through some of the experiments, there was a loud crash. The girl had accidently knocked into the chipmunk cage that was sitting on one of the shelves. It quickly jumped avoiding Gus and the girl's grasp. They chased it all over the lab till they lost sight of it.

"Where did it go?" She asked looking around.

"She's on the platform. We can get her from there. When I say now you jump and grab her and when she runs my way I'll trap her in a box. Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and made her way over to the platform. Gus made his way to the only other exit grabbing a box along the way. As they got in position they didn't realize that in the chase a destination had been put into the computer and a bouncy ball was about to hit the keyboard.

Gus gave the signal and the girl quickly lunged at the chipmunk. Just as she landed on the platform she grabbed a few pieces of hair from the chipmunk as it slipped through her fingers.

At the same moment the bouncy ball had landed on the keyboard hitting the enter key. In a flash of light she was surrounded and heard Gus shout her name as the last thing she saw was Gus' face in horror.

Gus' POV

I was about to jump on the chipmunk and cover her with the box when I saw to my horror my best friend engulfed in the light from my Inter Dimensional Time Machine. The last thing I saw before she disappeared was her scared face looking back at me.

Chipmunk forgotten' I ran to my computer only to discover there was no return time set. She was stuck where ever she was sent to. _'I have to find a way to bring her back. What would her parents say when they found out I accidently transported their daughter to another dimension unprotected?'_ I didn't want to think of what they would do. I just had to bring Anna back even if it was the last thing I did. I discovered which dimension she was transported to but I couldn't find any traces of her DNA anywhere. _'Don't worry Anna. I won't stop till I bring you back!'_

Normal POV- another dimension

Alvin was practicing football with Theodore while Simon was under a tree reading.

"Come on Simon, Why not play with us?" Alvin whined turning to his little brother.

"Because Alvin, you can get head trauma from any force to the head from a ball made of thick leather."

Alvin was about to retort when Theodore pointed up to the sky in awe. "Guy's, what's that?"

Both Simon and Alvin went over to where their baby brother is pointing at in the sky. Low and behold they see a spinning vortex of some kind as Simon had explained to his confused brothers.

"What do you think is in it?" Alvin asked walking underneath it. Just as he looked up all three of them heard a loud scream and a girl fell from the vortex and landed right on Alvin. Upon impact she fell unconscious on top of the eldest chipmunk.

Running to the Girl's and Alvin's side they lift the girl up and lay her down softly on the ground. "Theo goes get Dave. He can lift her and bring her inside better then we can." Simon said helping his older brother of the ground.

Theodore nodded and ran back into the house. A few moments later Dave and Theo came back.

They looked at the girl for a moment she was wearing dark blue jeans with a purple and jeweled shirt on her shoes were white and her fur was a light sanded color.

Dave picked her up and brought her inside. He laid her on the couch and went to fetch a bowl of water and a wash cloth.

"Who do you think she is?" Theodore asked watching the girl as she slept.

"Who knows Theodore? Maybe she's an alien from another planet come to investigate and take over the world!" Alvin exclaimed dramatically.

"Alvin! Stop trying to scare Theodore!" Simon scolded.

"You're right I'm sorry Theo." Alvin said placing his arm over his baby brother's shoulders. "I'll protect you if she is an alien."

"Good grief." Simon said laying his head in his hand.

Dave came back with the bowl and towel and placed it on the girls head. A few strokes from the damp towel and she started to stir.

"Ugh, did someone get the number of that truck?" She asked groggily.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked the girl making her look at him.

She had an expression that said, 'Who-the-hell-are-you?' "Fine, thank you. Where am I?" She asked looking around till her eyes fell on the chipmunks and her face not only went pail (at least it would if her fur wasn't hiding her skin) but her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

They looked at each other for a few moments till Alvin couldn't take it anymore. "What? You act like you have never seen a chipmunk before. Haven't you looked in a mirror lately?" he asked annoyed.

"Alvin." Dave said in a warning voice.

"What?" Alvin asked innocently.

In a split second she was off the couch and backing away from the four people looking at her.

"Are you alright?"Simon asked concerned.

She was able to utter one word. "Bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left." Dave said calmly.

In a flash she was gone, nearly running to the bathroom.

"That was weird." Simon observed calmly as she ran from the room.

"I'm going to make some lunch you all must be hungry and so must she. Theodore would you like to help me?" Dave asked turning torrid the kitchen.

"Sure Dave." Theo said trailing after him to the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the bathroom-

'_This can't be happening. Where am I?' _She looked up and saw to her surprise a furry face looking back at her. After a second of blinking at herself in the mirror Anna let out a horrified scream that seemed like it shook the whole house.

She heard running coming from outside the bathroom door. "Girl, are you alright?"Alvin asked rudely.

"No, I am _not_ okay! I'm a chipmunk! How did I become a Chipmunk?!" Anna yelled through the door.

Simon and Alvin gave each other weird looks. "Um, you see when a male chipmunk and a female chipmunk really love each other…" The swung open and a red faced Anna was glaring at them.

"Not like that!" I'm Human Simon! HUMAN! Does your brain comprehend that? I was never born a chipmunk! I was transported here from another dimension by Accident! And now look at me, I'm a chipmunk! Gus had better find away to bring me back!" Then a thought hit her as the two brothers started to back away from the rampaging girl. "Wait a minute. There's a return time, but he normally only sets it for a minute." She turned to the seemingly calmer chipmunks now that she had stopped yelling.

"How long have I been here?" She asked calmly.

Simon looked at his watch. "About half an hour. He saw the look on her face and backed away slightly.

"Half an hour?! Oh Gus please tell me you put a return time on that machine of yours!" She prayed hoping that she would get her answer.

Suddenly her pocket started vibrating. She pulled out a small device that looked like a cell but it was slightly larger than a cell phone. The name on it read Gus.

"Yes!" She answered it quickly. "Gus?" The screen was fuzzy and his voice was cutting in and out.

"An… Can you…. Hell…. Anna?" Gus yelled through the screen. "If you're… I don't… set time… stuck till…. I'll get….. back promise……. Out!" with that it went dead.

"Gus? Oh, please come back Gus." Anna asked shaking the device.

"If I may, I believe he said that you're stuck here until he can find a way back home for you." Simon said adjusting his glasses.

Her eyes went wide and started shaking the device more. "Come back Gus! Tell me that isn't true!"

"That isn't going to do anything. What's your name?" Alvin asked looking at her as if she had just grown another head.

"My name's Anastasia, but most people call me Anna." She said giving up on her device.

"Pleasure to meet you Anna; My name's…" Alvin was cut off.

"Alvin, He's Simon, and the baby of you three is Theodore, Also Known as the Chipmunks. Dave is not only your adoptive father but he is also your producer, Your best friend's are Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, also known as the Chipettes. They live with miss Miller. Dave also manages them. Have I left anything out?" Anna asked.

The two boys were in awe of her knowledge. "What else do you know?" Simon asked out of curiosity.

"Well, let's see… what will I know that won't bruise anyone's ego?" Anna thought attentively. Dave going on a few rare dates, Theodore sleeps with a teddy bear, you sometimes call him teddy, Simons the smart one, Theodore's the Nice one and Alvin is the… Arrogant, selfish, self centered, Obnoxious…"

"Okay we get it!" Alvin yelled. "How do you know all this?"

"Sorry that's classified." Anna said walking to the front door. the boys followed her out of curiosity.

"How is it classified?" Alvin asked.

"I'm from another dimension. If I told you anything that you didn't already know that could damage your dimension. Such as you becoming rock stars the girls, Dave. Do you understand?"

The two nodded slowly in understanding. Then a thought crossed Simons mind. "Where are you going to stay?"

They came to a dead stop at that question. Truth was she didn't have anywhere to go. All her friends were back in her dimension. Where _was_ she going to go?

At her silence Alvin decided to have one of his idea's… though if it was a good idea or not was yet to be discovered. "Why not ask Dave if you can stay with us? We can tell him you're our cousin and that Mom sent you here."

"Alvin, what if mom decides to make one of her yearly check-ups on us? Or have you forgotten that our birthday is three weeks away. What if Anna here is stuck for over a month?" Simon said rationally.

"Or worse," Anna said turning around to face them. "forever."

**That's it for chapter one… yes I did leave you on a cliffy but that went further than I expected… review and I'll update soon… hopefully I'll finish this story before I get interested in something else.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back! And here to write more… **

**Alvin: Just get it started already! **

**Miko: Alvin don't make me call Brittany.**

**Alvin: She can't do anything to me.**

**Miko: oh really?**

**Alvin: Yeah really.**

**Miko: Oh Brittany, come and control your man before he hurts himself with his big ego.**

**Brittany walks in looking irritated. Alvin would you let the girl write before I take your cap and drop it into Niagara Falls.**

**Alvin: You wouldn't dare.**

**Brittany: Wanna Bet?**

**Miko: While they are fighting over Alvin's hat I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

***Brittany clears throat***

**Miko: or the Chipettes enjoy and tell me what you all think.**

**Chapter two: A place to stay.**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave and Anna all sat down at the table eating lunch.

"Thank you for the meal Mr. Seville. It's delicious." Anna said politely after swallowing half her food.

"Why thank you Anna, I'm glad you like it."

"Hey Dave, Anna doesn't have anywhere to stay. Could she spend the night here?" Alvin asked

"You don't have anywhere to go?" Dave asked looking shocked.

Anna looked down at her plate. Simon Alvin and her and made a plan, she just needed to make it sound convincing. "I came to this area looking for three of my cousins. My mother had a brother and she told me he had three children I found out that is was somewhere in Hollywood but I don't know where or what they look like. As I was on my way here I was being chased by a wolf and well, I was able to climb a tree to get away sadly all my clothes and belongings I had with me were torn to shreds by them. I had finally collapsed when Alvin, Simon, and Theodore found me." Anna explained.

Alvin and Simon had filled Theo in while Dave was serving lunch earlier.

"That's terrible. I'm glad you're all right. I have an idea. Simon, would you call the girls and see if they would like to help Anna shop for some new clothes." Dave asked.

"Sure thing Dave." Simon said getting up to call the girls.

"So can she stay here Dave?" Alvin asked again.

"We'll see Alvin. First she needs some new clothes. Then we'll see about Where she can stay."

They were quiet again until Simon came back into the room. "The girls will be here in a few minutes I explained things to them. Miss Miller Is going to be coming to." Simon said sitting down to finish his lunch.

They quickly finished their lunch and got ready to head out. The door bell rang, Dave got to it before Alvin, for once.

"Hello David, where is the poor dear?" Miss Miller asked walking in to the house.

Anna came into the hall to see who was there. Low and behold the Chipettes and Miss Miller.

"Oh you poor dear! Come here and let me see you. What a horrible thing to happen to such a nice girl like yourself. Are you alright? No broken bones, head injuries, you're all in one piece?" Miss Miller asked continuously like a mother over her baby.

"Yes miss Miller I'm fine Thank you for your concern." Anna said smiling at her.

Miss Miller pinched her cheeks. "You are a very lucky chipette. It's good to see you're alright." She turned to Dave again. Once she did Anna grabbed her cheek and mouthed an 'Ow' before releasing her cheek and turning to the Chipettes. "Now David where are the boys? We want to get to the mall before it closes."

The boys ran down the stairs and greeted the chipettes and Miss Miller. "We're all ready to go." Theodore said beaming.

"Great I'll Drive." Miss miller said before walking back out the door to the car.

Everyone groaned at this statement. "Please Dave, not miss Miller."

Dave shook his head and everyone got in the car. Five minutes later everyone was jumping out of the car and into the mall.

"While you are all going shopping for little Anna, I'm bringing David to see if we can't find a new stove for the house. The one we have now just stopped working for some reason. Can't imagine why, it was working fine just last week." Miss Miller said dragging Dave away after he gave Anna some money for clothes.

"Do I even want to know how the Stove stopped working?" Simon asked adjusting his glasses.

"Um… no." Jeanette said as they walked to one of the clothes stores.

The three chipettes went to work looking for different styles while the guys sighed and held whatever the girls gave to them.

While the Chipettes were going crazy, Anna went over to some of the simpler clothes Such as plain long sleeved shirts and jean pants some having a nice design that wouldn't be ruined in the wash. She headed to the dressing room while Jeanette and Simon followed her.

Anna tried on a light blue lightly jeweled shirt and a pair of blue jeans. It looked good so she went out to show them by this time Brittany, Alvin, Eleanor and Theodore had realized Simon, Jeanette and Anna were missing.

Jean and Simon agreed on the outfit and Anna went to try something else on.

Theodore was the one to find them first. "Guy's they're over here." He called to the others.

Anna came out in another outfit a moment later. She had on a velvet colored hoodie with a black shirt under it. Her jeans were also black. Everyone liked it so she went in to try on something else.

This continued for almost an hour till she had almost twelve outfits that she could mix and match. After paying for all the clothes they headed to the food court to get something to eat while they waited for Dave and Miss Miller.

Alvin split some fries with Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor each had a fruit salad and Jeanette and Simon each had a small fruit smoothie while Anna had a milkshake.

"Anna, you still don't have a place to stay?" Eleanor asked

Anna nodded sadly. That was still the major problem… where_ was_ she going to stay?

"Why not the tree house? We mostly use it for the summer anyways." Jeanette offered.

"That's a great idea Jeanette." Eleanor and Brittany agreed with their sister.

"So it's settled? Anna is going to stay at the tree house while she's here." Simon asked.

Five nods accounted for in a yes and it was solved, now to tell Dave and Miss Miller.

Anna wasn't paying attention to the new conversation about a concert in two weeks. She was lost in her thoughts, so lost that she didn't even hear Theodore ask her a question. That is until someone snapped their fingers in front of her face.

"Huh, what?" She asked confused as everyone looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah sorry, I was thinking about something." Anna said putting her milkshake down.

"Do you want to come to our concert in two weeks?" Theodore asked again.

Anna thought about it for a moment. "Sure Theodore sounds like fun."

About an hour later Dave and Miss Miller came up to them. "Are you kids ready to go?" Miss Miller asked.

Everyone nodded and they headed to the car. Once on the way home Alvin decided to tell Dave what they decided on as to where Anna was going to stay.

"Dave, we decided Anna can stay at the girl's tree house. Is that alright with you?" Alvin asked.

"As long as it's alright with Anna it's fine. If you like I can in roll you in school. Would you like that Anna?" Dave asked.

"That would be nice Mr. Seville thank you." Anna said giving him a warm smile.

Later that day the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Anna all went to the tree house.

"This is great. Thank you guys." Anna said looking around the place.

"We hope you like it here Anna." Jeanette said fixing up some of the left over trash from the weekend. The girls would spend the spring weekends at the tree house as well as the summer.

After settling Anna in to her new livings while she's here The Chipmunks and Chipettes all headed for home. They had school in the morning.

~next morning~

Anna woke up to the phone going off. She got up and answered it. "Hello?" she was groggy from sleep so it was slightly slurred.

"Anna, this is Dave Seville." The voice on the other line said.

"Good morning Mr. Seville." Anna said her voice clearer now.

"I talked with the principle Mr. Talbot he said you can start school today. He has your schedule the boys will be by shortly to walk you to school. That alright?" Dave asked.

"Yes, that's fine. Thanks you again Mr. Seville." Anna said much more awake now.

"No problem Anastasia. He just wants to know your last name for his records. Have a good day at school." They hung up and Anna went to get ready for school.

The boys got to the tree house and rang the bell, but there was no answer.

"Do you think she's not up yet? Maybe Dave forgot to call her." Theodore exclaimed.

"Then let's go wake her up. I can't be late for school again. If I get suspended Dave will kill me." Alvin said opening the door and walking up the stairs. Simon and Theodore quickly followed.

Just as they were reaching the last few steps they stopped. What they heard surprised them. It was one of their songs. Not on the radio, no that would be too normal by now. No, this singing was coming from the bedrooms.

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you.

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too

And then the witch doctor he told me what to do

He said that,

Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang

Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang."

"Is that…" Simon asked adjusting his glasses that had started to slide down his face.

"Could it really be?" Alvin asked quietly to himself, though his brothers heard him.

"Anna?" the three questioned before walking up the remaning steps and into the living room.

As they got closer to the bedroom door the singing got louder and clearer.

"I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true,

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice,

And then the witch doctor he gave me this advice,

Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang

Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang

Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang

Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang."

Just as the boys reached the bedroom door it swung inwards and in the door way stood a shocked Anna.

The four chipmunks just stared at each other for a few moments before finally Anna said something in a slightly cracked voice.

"Did you um… hear all of that?" She looked like a deer in the headlights when the boys nodded their heads slowly.

**Okay… another cliffy… but the third one will be up by the end of the week or the weekend… cause you know I have work… that I hate doing… unless there is a snow day and every section of the city is closed cause no one can get through… then I won't be finished with the next chapter till the estimated time.**

**Review please… I'll be waiting**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three as promised…**

**Alvin: What is taking you so long?**

**Miko: I have a job that lasts from six in the morning to about 5 at night. I can only do so much in one day!**

**Alvin: Then just quit.**

**Everyone else: Alvin! **

**Alvin: what?**

**Miko: I'm not quitting my job... even though I hate it so much!**

**Alvin: Why not?**

**Miko: you want toaster waffles?**

**Alvin: … yeah!**

**Miko: I need money thus the job! So can it!**

**Alvin:……………..**

**Miko: better, now on with the Story! **

**Brittany: Miko in training does not own the chipmunks or the chipettes, she does own Anna and Gus.**

**Chapter Three: One Surprise After Another.**

Anna, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were silent as they made their way to school. The guys had packed a backpack of supplies for Anna via the help of Dave and the chipettes.

Anna stopped in front of the three boys before turning around and making them stop in their tracks. "Let's get one thing straight, alright? You tell no one about me singing. That goes triple with you Alvin. One word and that hat of yours, is being fed to the sharks."

The boys nodded scared of what she would do to them if they did say anything to anyone.

"Don't worry Anna. We won't tell anyone, promise." Theodore said as they continued walking.

"Thanks guys, and I do have a reason for it to be a secret. I just can't tell you why."

A few minutes later and the chipmunks and chipette were at the school. "Which way is the principal's office?" Anna asked turning to Alvin.

"How should I know?" Alvin asked looking innocent.

The three gave him a look that said 'you're not fooling anyone'.

Alvin let out a long sigh, "This way Anna." He led her up the stairs and to the principal's office.

After making sure she got there without any trouble he left to make it to his first class before the bell rang and he got suspended.

"I hope he makes it to class." Anna said to herself not realizing someone was next to her now.

"If he's late I won't suspend him." Mr. Talbot said looking down at Anna with a small smile. "So you are Anastasia. Mr. Seville filled me in on the details of your arrival to the town. I'm terribly sorry to hear that happened. Please come into my office and I can give you your schedule." Anna and Mr. Talbot went inside and she sat down at the available seat in front of the desk while Mr. Talbot went and sat on the other side in his chair.

"Now Miss…"

"Forte" Anna supplied for him.

"Miss Forte, I have your schedule right here for you. And your First class is with Mrs. Hutchings in English." Mr. Talbot said handing her the paper with her schedule on it.

"Here is a pass to class and I hope I never see you in this room unless you're here to escort Alvin up." Mr. Talbot said smiling at her.

" Thank you Mr. Talbot." Anna picked up her new bag and headed for her first class English.

After leaving the office her pocket started vibrating again. She quickly ducked into a bathroom and took the device out of her pocket. "Gus? Is that you? Can you hear me?" She asked quietly into the device.

"Anna? Thank goodness I got through… where are you?" Gus asked talking clearly now through the screen of the cell device (A/N:we'll just call it a DCD a Dimension Cell Device)

"I'm in a bathroom what does it look like Gus?" Anna said sarcastically.

"I mean what Dimension are you in… and why do you have fur?" Gus asked confused.

"I have no idea but I'm in the World of Alvin and the Chipmunks. Bad news, they know I'm from a different dimension. Good news, no one else knows." Anna explained.

"Well.. I have some good news bad news of my own. Good news Your parents haven't killed me yet. Bad news, You might be stuck there longer than expected, but I promise I'll bring you back Anastasia." Gus said nearly jumping out of his seat and into the screen.

"I know you will Gus. I'm glad you got the DCD working right." Anna said before standing up to leave. "And Gus."

"Yes?" Gus asked looking at the screen intently.

"Figure out why I turning into a chipmunk version of myself, please. It's kind of freaking me out. I'm living in the Chipettes Tree house." Anna said quietly making her way to the door.

"Will do, talk to you soon Anna. And please be safe. You can get hurt there. It isn't like the virtual world I made last month." Gus said urgently.

"I know Gus. Talk to you soon, bye." With that she hung up and stuffed the DCD into her pocket again and made her way to class.

She made it to class in the middle of the lesson. She knocked lightly on the door and the teacher let her in.

"You must be the new student. Come in, you can have a seat next to miss Miller." She said directing her next to Jeanette.

Anna made her way next to Jean and set her stuff down taking out a notebook and a pencil and started taking notes. The class lasted half an hour till the bell rang.

"Your homework for tonight is to read pages 235-256. Have a good day class."

The class left and Jeanette and Anna were making their ways to their lockers. Anna's was a few down from hers.

"What class do you have next Anna?" Jean asked taking out her math book.

"Social Studies, Mrs. Kinkaid." Anna said calmly.

"That's Brittany's class. See you at lunch Anna." Jean said before walking off to class.

Anna closed her locker and started in the other direction to Social. Just as she came around the corner she saw two guys picking on Theodore.

"Give me your lunch money Theodork or the next week will be full of pain and suffering." One guys said shoving Theodore into the lockers. He was on the verge of tears when another picked him up by the front of his shirt and held him in the air.

"So you going to do it willingly or are we going to have to get ruff with you?" the other said.

"Hey! Let him go!" Anna said walking up to the boys who were picking on Theodore.

"Who's going to make us, newbie?" the one holding Theodore taunted.

"I am, now put him down before I have to show you how." Anna was scared out of her mind but she wasn't going to back down from these two not when one of the chipmunks was being bullied.

"Is that so." The first one that had shoved Theodore said challengingly. "And what if we don't let him go and we hurt both of you for the next week."

"You touch me and you might just break something belonging to you." Anna challenged back.

The one that first shoved Theo walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Anna acted like she didn't feel a thing when really she was in pain.

She grabbed his wrist and twisted it so he released her and made him go down on his knees in pain that was evident on his face. "Release Theodore now or you won't have a basketball player." Anna threatened.

"L-let him go Kev. He's not worth it." The first boy said to the one still holding Theodore.

The boy reluctantly let Theo go and Anna let go of the first boy. "Smart choice." Anna said before going over to Theo while Kevin went over to his buddy. "Hey man, you ok?"

"Shut up. Let's get out of here." The boy said to Kevin.

The boys left and Theo had all his stuff back. "Thanks Anna, I thought I was lunch meat."

"Don't worry Theodore. Your brothers and your friends always have your back." Anna said giving him a warm smile. "Come on, or we'll be late to class." Anna said hurrying to Social. She got there just as the bell rang.

"Ah, Miss Forte. It's nice of you to join us. You may have a seat behind miss Miller." Miss Kinkaid said before turning back to the board.

Anna made her way to her seat and quietly sat down. Brittany passed her a note unnoticed by everyone else. She opened it and read it.

_Why were you almost late. You didn't get lost did you?_

Anna scribbled on the note and gave it back to her unnoticed.

_I had to help Theodore with a bully problem._

Brittany nodded and decided to question the bully thing later.

Class rolled on as normal until the bell rang. Everyone left the class quickly just wanting to get away from the dull teacher.

"So how did you convince the bullies to let him go?" Brittany asked as they went to their lockers.

Anna smiled slightly, "I twisted an arm."

"You what?" Brittany said shocked.

"I didn't break his arm. Just told his buddy to let him go… and he put his hand on me first." Anna defended as they reached their lockers. Anna's was one away from Brittany's.

"As long as you didn't get in trouble on your first day." Brittany said pulling out her English book. "What class do you have now?" She asked closing her locker.

"Science, with Mr. May." Anna said closing her locker.

"Simon is supposed to be in that room. Have fun Anna see you at lunch." Brittany said before heading off to her next class.

Anna walked to her next class and was about to enter it when a girl about her age wearing a pink tank top a light white jacket and blue jeans with white and pink heeled shoes walked up to her. "Hey, Chipette!" The girl called.

Anna turned around and looked at her showing no real expression on her face. "Yes?"

"Your new here aren't you." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes." Anna answered again.

"Then let me lay down the rules for you." The girl said as about four more girls backed her up. "Alvin is mine. Don't look at him, don't speak to him, and most of all. Don't think about him. If you do your life will become a living nightmare. Do we understand each other?" The girl said more demanding then questioning.

"Oh, I understand. But, I thought Alvin was with Brittany? Or maybe he already turned you down cause you were just too…" She looked her over. "Slutty for his taste." She stood her ground and talked calmly. "And another thing. Don't tell me who I can and who I can't be friends with. I did not face a pack of wolves on my way to the city just to face off against a no account scank that can't even think of a good come back when put into an argument. So if you will excuse me I have to get to class." With that she walked into class and away from a red faced girl.

Anna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She took a seat in front of Simon and opened her science book.

"Are you alright Anna? I saw you conversing with Tracey out in the hall." Simon said getting her attention.

Anna turned to him a smiled weakly "Yeah Simon. I'm fine. Tracey was just giving me the 'rules of the school' mostly about staying away from Alvin."

Simon nodded in understanding, "Yes she is known to be the biggest flirt and is madly obsessed with Alvin. It is quiet sad that in the future she will either be a gold digger or have five kids and on Alimony for the rest of her life. She hasn't got a shot with my brother. He even said so." Simon said turning back to his science book looking over the equation for the lesson.

Shortly after, the teacher walked in and class began. It went by as pairs were decided and Simon and Anna worked together on the experiment.

Soon the bell rang for lunch and everyone headed out.

They headed to their lockers to put their stuff away and get their lunch or money.

"What are you having Anna?" Simon asked taking out his lunch and turning to her.

"I actually don't have anything to eat. I'm not that hungry anyways." Anna said just before her stomach disagreed with her with a soft growl.

Simon chuckled a little, "I believe your stomach says other whys."

Anna glared at not her stomach but Simon. He understood the look and shut his mouth before they got to the lunch room.

Everyone ate their lunch quietly while Anna got lost in thought. She didn't know how long she was going to be staying there but if she didn't get some money soon she was going to starve before Gus could get her back home. _'Home, how I miss it. I even mss my mother yelling at me to do my homework and chores.' _Without even realizing it a tear ran down her furry cheek as looked out into space.

Unknown to everyone but Eleanor who was watching Anna out of the corner of her eye knew there was something bothering her. _'I'll talk to her after school.'_ She thought before returning to her lunch.

The bell soon rang after that and they headed to their next class. For Anna, that was math. Sadly for her, her stomach growled again. Just as she reached her locker non-other than miss hot shot herself came up to her, Tracey.

**That's it for this one….. ill update soon… hopefully by tomorrow…. If not next weekend! Keep reading and tell me what you think… this is just the beginning.. hehehehe**


End file.
